Play With Me
by WalkersVsBiters
Summary: With the rumor of Moriarty still breathing bubbling to the surface, Sherlock quickly rises to keep the ones he loves safe. But when a important Molly Hooper gets involved, Sherlock stops at nothing to make sure his favorite pathologist is safe. Some Molliairty but mostly Sherlolly! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own any Sherlock characters.**

**Hi guys! Ok so this is my first Sherlock fanfic! So excited to show you guys this one. Its been on my mind forever and I finally got it to paper! I really hope you like it and I would really like to hear some feed back on it! Thank you!**

**WalkersVsBiters **

_Things are better left unseen..._

Today was not one of Molly Hopper's best days. She woke with a screaming headache and clogged up nose. She just felt like rolling over and hitting the "snooze" button, closing her eyes for a day of sleep. But Molly knew she had to go to work. Putting her best face on and pulling her hair back into a ponytail she was ready to face the day.

She said goodbye to Toby and walked out of her small flat. She took the stairs knowing her landlord haven't put any money aside to fix the elevator. When she finally made her way down to the bottom floor (Huffing and puffing because her flat was on the top) she realized she had forgotten to leave a note for her next door neighbor to feed her cat. Sighing quietly to herself, she turned back to the stairs. She was so angry that she had to go back up to her flat that she didn't even see her worst nightmare come to life. She stood frozen in place. Her eyes wide in disbelief to the man standing in front of her. His crooked little smile plastered on his face made her insides run cold.

"Did you miss me?" his sharp voice cracked through the air like a firework. Molly kept quiet waiting for the perfect moment to speak. "Come, come Molly! We have a lot to catch up on!" The man she knew once before as "Jim" from IT lead her all the way back to her small flat. She couldn't help but feel the irony of the situation as she once let him walk into her flat willingly in a moment of weakness. Moriarty seemed to see this thought in Molly's eyes and couldn't help but smirk. Toby walked around his legs glad to see a familiar face. "Well, he's grow hasn't he?" Moriarty bent down touching the top of the cats head. "What do you want?" Molly finally built the courage to say something. Moriarty abandoned his attention from Toby on to the cold stricken Molly. "What I have always wanted! To see the great Sherlock burn!" His smile could turn the most generous man into a cold hearted criminal. Molly felt her heart stop when hearing his words. How could someone be so cruel?

"I didn't see it before but you're the one that matters most to him." Moriarty's eyes now in full view of the uncomfortable women standing in front of him. "You're wasting your time! Sherlock cares nothing for me." Molly said no knowing what for the words just seemed to slips. "I never wast time! You doubt your importance to him!" Moriarty eyes her reaction.

Was it possibly true? Did she really mean something to the consulting detective? When he had asked her for help to fake his death of course she said yes. Whenever Sherlock needed something Molly would always be there. She could feel Moriarty's dark eyes on her. He was watching her think much like Sherlock would do. It was now that Molly saw the resemblance between Sherlock and Moriarty. Molly started to back track her times with Sherlock. The way they had gotten closer in last two year after the faithful day of the fall of Sherlock Holmes. The long weeks, the hard mouths, and the never ending years. Sherlock had learned to go to Molly for comfort, something Molly had come to accustomed to. The way that Sherlock would look at her, longing for assurance that everything would be okay, even when he didn't realizes it. It brought a small smile to Molly's face and blush across her cheeks. Yes, of course there were the occasional slip ups and extreme mood swings but Molly learned to live with that.

Moriarty sat studying the young women has she realized she did matter. Poor girl, trapped in something she didn't yet understand. He smiled maliciously to himself, thinking of all the ways this could turn this for the better. He didn't yet have a plan for the small pathologist but he wasn't going to let her know that. Instead he let her play the game. The sound of Moriarty creeping closer knocked Molly out of her thoughts. Molly became tense and her heart began to race. He lingered closer until Molly's small frame was pressing against the wall. Molly could feel his hot breath slowly creep down her neck and she couldn't help but think of the time she enjoyed that. Yet, the only thing there was the constant feeling of fear in her eyes and Moriarty enjoyed it. "Don't worry Molly! It won't hurt for long!" he whispered has Molly's world came crashing with pain. He pined Molly to the wall, pulling out a knife and carefully cutting in to her soft skin. Molly screamed in pain hoping someone would hear her but once Moriarty put his free hand over her mouth, Molly lost hope. Tears ran down her face has he continued with his knife work.

Moriarty finished quickly and backed off of Molly to observe his work. Molly's head filled with pain has she dropped to the ground in front of him. Molly's world quickly turned deadly as her vision turned burly from lost of blood. Her eyes closed letting her only relying on her other senses to help her. She suddenly felt arms around her and her body being lifted. She was to weak to fight back so she let Moriarty take her. Not many minutes after that Molly's world turned black.

Moriarty gently rested the girls head on the pillow and neatly tucked to her into her bed. He left the wounded arm he had just cut into hanging over the side of the mattress. He smiled at his work and took a mental picture of Molly's hurt face. Moriarty bent over the unconscious Molly and whispered something cold into her ear. "Remember this is his fault!" He then pulled out his one texting the one and only Sherlock Holmes.

**Come out and play! - M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own need Sherlock characters. **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you like it!**

**WalkersVsBiters **

_Cat got your tongue… _

_Many years earlier _

Molly lightly blew on her hands desperately trying to keep them warm from the winter air. Even when it wasn't the coldest month of the year, January was pretty cold in London. Molly looked to the sky and smiled at the thought of snow. She always loved the winter months, where all she could do was curl up on the couch and watch cheesy Christmas movies. Molly sighed to herself as she turned to the quiet small building. Today was one of Molly's long over do days off and what better way to celebrate then to sit and read a book in one of her favorite libraries. It was one of Molly's secret, that she was a bit of a book worm and often enjoyed the feeling of turning to the next page of a plot thickening book.

She walked into the building instantly feeling the warmth making her face turn back to its original color. She inhaled the sent of the old musty books bring a smile to her face. She greeted the rather young women siting at the check out desk. Molly was expecting to see someone different. The old man that used to comfort her and remind her much of her dead father, wasn't in his usual spot behind the desk. "Can I help you with something miss?" Molly unwrapped herself from her scarf and took off her gloves. The young gave Molly a small smile as she to observed the cold weather. Molly caught herself staring at the women, swearing she had seen the women before. The women had short blonde hair with light brown eyes reminding her of her own. She had a small frame but a bit more curvy then Molly's. She was dressed in jeans and a light green blouse matching her skin tone perfectly. Molly admired the confidence written all over her face and not to mention her lightly painted makeup that seemed to complement her face without over powering it. "I'm sorry, I was just expecting someone else."

The beautiful women looked down just for a moment taking in Molly's appearance. "Well, yes, umm. Mr. Williams had a family matter to attend to. I'm just simply filling in. You're that girl Molly he's always ramming on about, aren't you?" Molly blushed at the complement. _At least someone notices me. _Molly nodded and turned to the row of shelfs hold thousands of unread books. "Anything you are pacifically looking for?" The women asked watching Molly's eyes light up. "No, but thank you! I think I'm just going to take a quick look!" Molly turned back to the girl. "I'm sorry, I never got your name." Molly said. "Mary!" The girl said smiling again. Molly smiled back and turned to walk down the endless aisle of books.

The library was set up in a very different way then most of the other libraries she had encountered. If you were to start in the front of the building that was where the oldest books were kept. Molly found this interesting, as they usually would be placed in the back or spread out among the room. If you worked your way to the back thats where you would find the newest stuff. Molly found her place to be in the little. 'Her time books' she called it. Molly lightly ran her fingers over the crease of the books, reading the titles carefully, trying to decide witch one she fancied. Molly loved mystery books but also dabbled in romance. She when it was silly of her to enjoy such books but she liked the warm fuzzy feeling it gave her. When the two characters finally admit their feelings for each other and complement them with a kiss, Molly can't help but smile.

Finally finding an intriguing book, she took off her jacket and hung it over the chair along with her scarf and gloves. She had decided to settle on a mystery book and started read the first chapter when she heard the ringing of the bell on the front door. Molly was surprised not many people knew about this library and didn't get much visitors. She learned that very quickly when she started an internship here when she first moved to London. She often enjoyed working in the small library, even if juggling a full time job at the hospital and many hours here left her tired at night. Maybe thats why Mary looked so familiar to her. Molly was hesitant to lift her eyes off the page so she just kept on reading. Not a few minutes later when the book started to get a bit more interesting, Molly heard a sound that made her jump. "I'm sorry, miss. Excuse my butterfingers!" The soft spoken man said referring to the book that just that fell next to Molly's chair. Molly grabbed the book with a small smile on her face from the joke the unknown man had just made. But something caught Molly's eyes about the book she was picking up. Oh, yes, how could she forget? She had only read the book 15 times in a row. "You like Scott Westerfeld?" Molly said with a little more excitement then she should of been. Molly had never would have though a guy like the one she was staring at now would like such a book. "Why, yes I come to love his stories!" The man smiled at the pretty girl making Molly blush slightly.

Molly took the time to take a mental picture of the man standing before her and Molly come see he was doing the same. "I know you from somewhere!" He said knocking Molly right out of her own thoughts. Molly blushed more making her cheeks go hot. Molly stood unable to speak but stare at the handsome man. "I'm sorry where are my manners. My name is Jim and I work at Bart hospital just down the block. I think thats where I have seen you before." Molly face light up as she knew the man before her. "Yes, I'm Molly Hopper. I work in the pathology department. I have seen you around." Molly said holding out her hand for the man to shake. But instead of shaking her hand, he grabbed it gently and kissed the top of it. Molly swore if she blushed any more she would look like a tomato. "Nice to finally meet you Ms. Hopper!" he said gently letting go of her hand. But Molly didn't want him to let go, she felt something, something she didn't feel unless when Sherlock was around her. _No! Molly you've moved on! Remember! _

"Please call me Molly!" Molly beamed. Jim seemed to like her and to that he deiced to do something he never usually did. "I'm sorry but I usually don't do this but would you like… would you like to go get some coffee something?" Jim stumbled through the sentence but he seemed to still have Molly's attention. Molly smiled causing him to smile. "I would like that!" Molly said staring into his insane dark brown eyes and Jim seemed to be doing the same. _He is adorable! _Molly's conscience nagged her. "Say tomorrow during lunch hour!" Jim asked almost forgetting they work in the same hospital. Molly nodded in an approval. Just when Jim was about to say something else, Molly's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Molly quickly pulled it out looking at the caller screen. _What dose John want? _Molly smiled up at Jim. "Sorry I have to take this." She said putting on her coat and fasteing her scarf and gloves. "See you tomorrow?" Molly said leaving the book for now on the chair. Jim smiled and nodded quickly walking away and disappearing between the row of books.

Molly pressed the anwser bottom bring the phone to her hear. "Molly Hooper speaking," she answered while waving bye to the young women, Mary, before exiting the building. "Hey, Molly sorry to bother you on your day off but…" John paused and Molly could hear an angry voice in the background. "Sherlock!" Molly said sighing because she knew better, that having a day off was to go to be true. "I'm sorry but he demanding you to come down to Bart and look at a body for him."

_Typical Sherlock! _Suddenly Molly could hear a passing of a phone and an angry breath taken by Sherlock. "How fast can you get here?" Sherlock's fast voice came through the phone. "Sherlock, it's my day off!" Molly said really hoping at she could go home and take a nice hot bath and indulge herself in a glass of wine before going to bed. She could kiss that goodbye.

"I got that! But it's your job!" Sherlock fought back. She could feel him rolling his eyes. "I'm sure Dr. Smalls will more then willing to help you!" Molly said knowing all of that was a lie. She was the only one willing to Sherlock when he needed except for John and occasionally Mycroft. "Oh, that idiotic thing! He couldn't tell between a diamond and a lump of coal." Sherlock said with frustration that something wasn't actually going his way. Molly couldn't help but giggle. "What are you laughing at?" Sherlock questioned her only causing her to laugh louder.

"I'll be right over!" She sighed hanging up the phone and hunting down a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock! **

**Sorry it's short! Short and Sweet! And sorry I haven't updated in a while, with the holidays and everything, its been hard… Review Please! **

**WalkerVsBiters **

_Only the great ones fall… _

**Come out and Play! - M **

Sherlock couldn't believe what he was reading. It couldn't be. Ever since the little television stunt, Sherlock has been taking every precaution. Did he overlook something important? Sherlock placed his hand under his chin quickly escaping to his mind palace. He combed over every detail of that day. What did he miss? Sherlock was so deep into though that he didn't even see John make his way in. "Have you ever dealt with a pregnant women. I mean a really pregnant women. Oh, god, what I'm I saying, your Sherlock! Of course not!" John rambled on running his fingers through his thin hair.

"Sherlock, are you even listening?" John said looking over to his best friend. "Sherlock!" John yelled waving his hand in front of Sherlocks face. When Sherlock didn't respond, John tried a different approach. John remained quite until Sherlock said something. "Molly!" Sherlock cried, sitting up from his laying position on the couch. "Excuse me?" John asked but Sherlock was already halfway out of the door. John fell slowly behind as the suddenly worried Sherlock sped ahead. Not even taking the time to put his coat and scarf on. "Sherlock? Do you mind telling me whats going on?" John asked once they were in a cab and Sherlock had told the driver the address. Sherlock said nothing completely ignoring him. He was focused on getting to Molly's. Moriarty had made a mistake and on the count that Moriarty was still alive, Sherlock had made one too.

They pulled up to an old building about 10 mins out of down town London. The building was one of the older ones. Something you would see from the 1970s. Sherlock ran to the gate, opening it without bothering to buzz in. John followed behind still not sure what to expect. Sherlock ran up the stairs not giving the elevator another thought. When he finally made it to Molly's door, he didn't even stop to knock. "Molly!" Sherlock yelled running into the living room area. Their was no answer. John still on the stairs complained under his breath of how out of shape he was.

Sherlock quickly came to the realization that Molly wasn't there. "John, call Gray!" Sherlock yelled from the flat. "You mean Greg?" John said out of breath finally making it to the door way. "Whatever!" Sherlock said running his shakily hand through his black curls. "What happened Sherlock?" John asked bring the phone to his ear looking around the messy room. "Moriarty has Molly!" Sherlock said in a low voice. John saw Sherlocks panic and knew he was telling the truth. "What John, I'm busy?" Greg's frustrated voice ran through the phone. "Molly's missing" John said watching Sherlock trash the flat, looking for a clue.

Nothing. He left nothing. Sherlock searched for hours. Greg and his team combed over everything and still nothing. "Well, This is what we do know, she was attacked before she was dragged out of the building." Greg said looking at the bed were they had found Molly's blood type. "He planed to leave her but she woke up. He had to quickly change his plans. So he took her." Sherlock said studying the starch marks on the floor. The starch marks were followed my blood marks, staining the white carpet. Sherlock felt like he could kill someone, when he though about someone doing this to Molly. His fists curled in frustration and anger. It was all his fault and now he could do nothing but wait until Moriarty gave him a clue. Without one they would be going on pear guts and going on guts meant not knowing for sure. Sherlock hated not knowing.

"You really think he's back?" Greg asked looking over to Sherlock, who was now staring at the bed. "Yes" Sherlock said turning from the bed and walking out the flat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sherlock characters. I only own Max! I do not own Sherlock.**

**A little dip into Molly's past. I hope you like! Review Please!**

**WalkersVsBiters**

_The road less traveled by…_

As a small girl Molly looked up to her father. Whenever he would come home with new and exciting stories of trips to America, Molly would always be the first of the Hooper siblings to meet him at the door. He would talk to her about the stunning views and wonderful culture America had to offer. Molly was convinced that when she grew up she would travel the world just like her father did. But when her mother died the interesting conversations with her father slowly went alway. Molly and her older brother, Max, wouldn't hear or see nothing from their father for weeks. Max was left to watch Molly and Molly was left to live without her mother and father.

One night when Max was out working, Molly heard a rustling noise coming form the next door bathroom. Molly quickly jumped out of bed walking as fast as her small feet could go. She walked down the small hall to the next room, where she found her father scrabbling through the cabinets of the bathroom. Molly was shocked to see her dad look so frantic and unwell. His eyes had bags around them meaning he wasn't getting any sleep. "Dad?" Molly's small voice seemed to attract the high man's attention. "Molly! What are you doing up? Where's your brother?" Molly could see right through him but like a stupid little girl, she fell for it. "Max is at work! Are you staying this time daddy?" Molly asked gripping her teddy bear close. "No, honey! Daddy needs some time alone."

He continued to rummage through the cabinets looking for anything to lose the pain. Molly wouldn't move until she got a proper answer. "Where are you going daddy?" The helpless girl asked her father. She knew she wasn't supposed to ask. Max always told her not to, and that he would be back in a few days. No matter how much she loved her brother, she never believed him. She always knew their father was to far gone. The man stopped looking through the cabinet after finally finding what he thought he needed. Molly saw the bottle of pills that her mother would always look at. Molly remembered her mother locking the bathroom door and crying her eyes out. She would never cry in front her or Max. She always thought that crying was a sign of weakness.

Molly followed her father through the house as he started to pack his bags like he did every time he was there. He downed a handful of pills as Molly watched from a far enough distance. "Daddy, you'er starting to scare me!" Molly said not letting the tears fall remembering what her mother would think. "It's ok daddy just needs to be alone." He kept repeating not bothering to look at her. The night was still young and the man wiped the house clean leaving no food for the kids. This was going to be his last trip, he told himself trying not to look at his daughter directly. He looked to the side seeing Molly wasn't their anymore. Only her stuffed bear left on the chair were she was sitting. The man looked at the chair wondering if he imagined the whole thing, but soon enough she came back.

Molly had quickly ran to the room her and Max shared. Grabbing her suitcase, she packed a few things. She then walked back out holding it out to her dad. "I want to go with you!" Molly said. The man's face softened watching the girls eyes light up. He gave the suitcase back to the girl and picked her up. He walked her to the end of the hall, where there was a small bay window, where there was a view over look of the city. He sat her on the cushion seat next to the window. He kneeled down looking at the sad Molly. A little girl that had lost her mother and just wanted her father to protect her. Sadly he couldn't be the one to do that. He prayed not for himself but for the little girl before him. That someday, some boy, a man much better then himself would be the one to love her and care for her. He knew only by staying he would do no good for her or her brother.

"You stay here until your brother gets back and I will come and get you two myself!" He lied knowing in her state, she would take the bait. Molly nodded her head putting her suitcase down next to her and looked to the street. The man kissed his daughters head for the last time and walked out of the old flat. Molly would sit there until her eyes slowly began to fail her and she fell into a deep. The next morning she wood wake in her bed with Max asleep in his. She would run back to the window and look at the street below, waiting for her dad to come, but he never did.

The small Molly grew fast, with only her brother to watch over her, she had to. She decided to get a job much like her brother and soon go to college. She would focus on her studies and work hard to become something her father wasn't. She never once looked back out that window. She knew only heartbreak and pain was there. A little girl waiting to be loved and a reckless man wanting to be free.


End file.
